Sharing, Caring, and Taking Turns
'''Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys '''is the 12th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends It is a semi-remake of Caring Means Sharing. Plot Barney and the kids go to the classroom. When we play Yahazee. They take turns. The story it's called "Cinderella". This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to China. Ashley and Alissa we have to share together. And caring is another way of brothers like Stephen and Danny we caring with friends. I like to play with toys like A Tisket, A Tasket. Oh, i just love to share hugs. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Peformed by: Alissa and Ashley) #Have a Snack! (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #Share Your Stuff (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Alissa, Ashley and Stephen) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Danny *Alissa *Ashley *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette﻿ *Scooter McNutty Trivia *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet? And a short hair. *Stella has a long hair. *This is the second time of Danny and Alissa together. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along". *At the end of the barney doll with the yahtzee, two brother dolls and two sisters dolls. *Ashley and Alissa is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns out the lights. *Alissa and Ashley sings A Tisket, A Tasket. *This is the second time of Danny, Ashley and Alissa together. *This group (Danny, Ashley and Alissa) also appeared in Sailing Around The Island. with Curtis. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "The One And Only You". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Try It You'll Like It!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was the same from Colors All Around. *The BJ voice used in this episode was the same from Easy Does It!. *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "Circle Of Friends". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was the same from "A Package of Friendship". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen on "Trading Places". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Band". *on May 26, 2013. there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns out the lights and close the door. The second one is Barney doll with the yahtzee, two brother dolls and two sisters dolls. *This group (Danny, Alissa, Stephen and Ashley) also appeared in Stephen Gets Lots. *During "I Love You", Stephen, Alissa, Baby Bop and Danny are in Barney's right, while BJ and Ashley are on Barney's left.